sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
A-JAX - Insane
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' 미쳐가 (Insane)right|200px *'Artista:' A-JAX *'Mini Álbum:' Insane *'Pista:' 2 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 11-Julio-2013 *'Agencia: 'DSP Media 'Romanización' Baby baby baby baby Baby baby baby baby Michyeoga jogeumssik negero michyeoga geotjabeul su eobsi Jebal ireon nal jabajwo o jeomjeom deo (oh ) jeomjeom deo (oh) Dodaeche wae (wae) Gakkai gamyeon jakku meoreojyeoman ga (ga) Japhil deut japhijiga anha day & night’ Beotil su eobseo deo isangeun gyeondil suga eobseo I can’t stop nan meomchul suga eobtjanha Naegero jomdeo daga ga Chameul su eobseo nal mageul su eobseo uh oh oh uh uh Michyeoga gagagagaga michyeoga Michyeoga gagagagaga michyeoga Ne saenggage naega michyeoga Sigani galsurok deo jinhaejineun mam michil geot gata niga eomneun i bam Japhil deut mal deut ga drop it the day&night Nal saro jabeun giune chwihan deut ikkeullyeo crazy out Dodaeche wae (wae) Gakkai gamyeon jakku meoreojyeoman ga (ga) Japhil deut japhijiga anha day & night’ Beotil su eobseo deo isangeun gyeondil suga eobseo I can’t stop nan meomchul suga eobtjanha Naegero jomdeo daga ga Chameul su eobseo nal mageul sun eobseo uh oh oh uh uh Michyeoga gagagagaga michyeoga Michyeoga gagagagaga michyeoga Ne saenggage naega michyeoga Dan haruman nae gyeote isseojwo ajikdo nan neol gidaryeo Niga eomneun igose na hollo michyeobeorilji molla I can’t stop nan meomchul suga eobtjanha Naegero jomdeo daga ga Chameul su eobseo nal mageul su eobseo uh oh oh uh uh Michyeoga gagagagaga (gagagagagagaga~~~~) Michyeoga michyeoga michyeoga michyeoga Ne saenggage naega michyeoga Baby baby baby baby Baby baby baby baby Baby baby baby baby 'Español' Nena, nena, nena, nena Nena, nena, nena, nena Me estoy volviendo loco, poco a poco, me estoy volviendo loco por ti, no puedo enterderte Por favor, dejame ir, cada vez más y más (oh), más y más (oh) simplemente porque (porque) solo porque tu te alejas cada vez mas cuanto mas me acerco a ti (a ti) parece como si te pudiera atrapar, pero en realidad no, el dia y la noche no puedo resistirlo, no puedo soportarlo más No puedo parar, no puedo detenerme yo iré cada vez mas hacia ti no puedo resistirlo, no puedes detenerme, uh oh oh uh uh Me estoy volviendo loco, me estoy volviendo loco Me estoy volviendo loco, me estoy volviendo loco Me estoy volviendo loco por pensar mucho en ti Mis sentimientos se hacen más fuertes con el pasar del tiempo Creo que me volveré loco en esta noche sin ti Parece como si te pudiera atrapar, pero en realidad no, el dia y la noche Me cautivas y siento que soy arrastrado como si estuviera borracho, estoy loco simplemente porque (porque) solo porque tu te alejas cada vez mas cuanto mas me acerco a ti (a ti) parece como si te pudiera atrapar, pero en realidad no, el dia y la noche no puedo resistirlo, no puedo soportarlo más No puedo parar, no puedo detenerme yo iré cada vez mas hacia ti no puedo resistirlo, no puedes detenerme, uh oh oh uh uh Me estoy volviendo loco, me estoy volviendo loco Me estoy volviendo loco, me estoy volviendo loco Me estoy volviendo loco por pensar mucho en ti Sólo tienes que estar a mi lado por un dia aun estoy esperando por ti podría volverme loco en este lugar sin ti No puedo parar, no puedo detenerme yo iré cada vez mas hacia ti no puedo resistirlo, no puedes detenerme, uh oh oh uh uh Me estoy volviendo loco (locoooooooooo~~~~) Me estoy volviendo loco Me estoy volviendo loco Me estoy volviendo loco por pensar mucho en ti Nena, nena, nena, nena Nena, nena, nena, nena Nena, nena, nena, nena 'Hangul' baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby 미쳐가 조금씩 네게로미쳐가 겉잡을 수 없이 제발 이런 날 잡아줘 오 점점 더 (oh ) 점점 더 (oh) 도대체 왜 (왜) 가까이 가면 자꾸 멀어져만 가 (가) 잡힐 듯 잡히지가 않아 day&night’ 버틸 수 없어 더 이상은 견딜 수가 없어 i can’t stop 난 멈출 수가 없잖아 내게로 좀더 다가 가 참을 수 없어 날 막을 수 없어 Uh oh oh uh uh 미쳐가 가가가가가 미쳐가 미쳐가 가가가가가 미쳐가 네 생각에 내가 미쳐가 시간이 갈수록 더 진해지는 맘 미칠 것 같아 니가 없는 이 밤 잡힐 듯 말 듯 가 drop it the day&night 날 사로 잡은 기운에 취한 듯 이끌려 crazy out 도대체 왜 (왜) 가까이 가면 자꾸 멀어져만 가 (가) 잡힐 듯 잡히지가 않아 day&night’ 버틸 수 없어 더 이상은 견딜 수가 없어 i can’t stop 난 멈출 수가 없잖아 내게로 좀더 다가 가 참을 수 없어 날 막을 순 없어 Uh oh oh uh uh 미쳐가 가가가가가 미쳐가 미쳐가 가가가가가 미쳐가 네 생각에 내가 미쳐가 단 하루만 내 곁에 있어줘 아직도 난 널 기다려 니가 없는 이곳에 나 홀로 미쳐버릴지 몰라 i can’t stop 난 멈출 수가 없잖아 내게로 좀더 다가 가 참을 수 없어 날 막을 수 없어 Uh oh oh uh uh 미쳐가 가가가가가 (가가가가가가가~~~~) 미쳐가 미쳐가 미쳐가 미쳐가 네 생각에 내가 미쳐가 baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop